


Cold Meds

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Blitzo Secretly Wants That Owl, Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fever, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, Loona Is Done With Her Idiot Dad, M/M, Medication, Sick Blitzo, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Whump, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Blitzo falls into the river after chasing after a hit they were supposed to murder, but instead of getting checked out in the first place, he puts it off till Loona is forced to take him to the hospitalFeaturing bisexual bird man
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 332





	Cold Meds

**Author's Note:**

> My discord server were talking about sickfics man -u-

_ He probably deserved this.  _

He shouldn’t have chased after this idiot when they went off running into the woods, but Blitzo was desperate at this point. 

They NEEDED this money. 

Even though Millie and Moxxie called and screamed for him to get back here. 

It was already pouring down rain and they’d probably already die of hyperthermia. But Blitzo was committed. He fired his flintlock pistol and kept firing at them. He nicked them in the shoulder, but lost him down the path. 

“ Fuck f-fuck..” He panted,” Where a-are they?” He groaned, sucking in a breath. The ground began to shake as mud was slipping down the hillside. Blitzo’s eyes widened as he watched an avalanche begin to form and close in on him. “ Wo-Shit!” Blitzo screamed as mud shot down at him and sent him off the tiny hillside and into the river below him. He was thrown into the river, filled with mud and other stuff. It covered his eyes and clung to him like glue. Blitzo swam to the top of the water and shot his head up from the water, gasping and coughing as water washed down the hillside and rocks. He coughed and splashed until he managed to slam into a pile of rocks groaning loudly.

“ Boss!!” He groaned, opening his eyes and looking up to see Millie and Moxxie sprinting over to the side of the river bed. The grass burned and opened up a portal into I.M.P headquarters where Loona stood, holding a long rope and looking pissed at her Adopted father who was currently drowning in water and mud and god knows what else. 

“ Fucking idiot!” She snarled, tossing the heavy rope into Moxxie’s chest. He gasped at the weight of it but Mille helped him pick it up and toss it into the river where Blitzo finally grasped onto it. He gasped as he was pulled onto the land, coughing and gasping, trying to catch his breath

“ What were you thinking?!?! Are you crazy?!” Moxxie screeched, pointing an excusing claw at Blitzo. His only hissed and shoved it away.” Doing our job-!” He coughed. “ You could have died though!!” Millie whimpered.

“ I’m fine Mills.” Blitzo got up and held his arm, now soaked and ripped up.” Let’s just go. Fucking lost the fucker anyways. Wont survive much longer, but I want to get warm now.” He admitted and rubbed his arms over and over again.

“ Maybe we should get you to a hospital?” Millie asked, concerned in her voice. 

“ No no. I’m fine, I’m fine. Let’s just go! I’m freezing!!” Blitzo shivered again. 

“ Okay. Fine. But you better not come in sick,” Moxxie narrowed his eyes at Blitzo.” I don’t want Millie to get sick.” 

“ I won’t! Never been sick before!” He pointed to his chest, smiling even though he continued to shiver on.

Moxxie continued to narrow his eyes at him.” You better.” He hissed while Blitz stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

It was dead outside, no noises, only the sound of a loud hacking Imp coughing at 4 am in the morning. His head was spinning and felt like a hammer was smashing into it.

“ Shit shit shit..” Blitz muttered, mashing his temple.” Come on..” He fishes through the cabinet and tries finding a container of some type of pain killer, only to find out it was empty with a note from his past-self. 

“ Future Blitz, get more pills” - From Past Bliz. With a tiny drawing of him at the bottom.

“ Goddamnit..” He groaned sickly. His head bounded harder as he tried looking straight up at himself. His vision was swimming as he hicks up his blanket around him.” Five more minutes..just five more minutes of sleep then I’ll get up..” Blitzø sniffled, trudging over to his bed and flopping onto. Shivering and coughing into his sleeve. 

The five minutes became ten, then twenty then thirty till the clocks ticked by and changed to nine am. Loona didn’t care, she was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for herself and sent Millie and Moxxie a message that Blitz was still asleep and to come in later.

Only to hang up before the Imp could say anything. 

What? She was hungry. 

Millie graciously took it to have more time withher husband, while Loona just took the time to not go to work. Though, while she ripped up her bacon, she didn’t understand why Blitz was still asleep. His coffee addicted-loving-ass was always up at five am practically. 

She pulled at the rest of her bacon, finishing it off before throwing her plate into the sink and going down the hall to Blitz’s room. She sniffed the air and banged on the door,” Bliz! Get up!! You're a late idiot.” She howled and knocked on the door. Though, she didn’t get an answer from her.” Blitz!!” She yelled.

No response again.” That’s it!!” She hissed and tried opening the door to get inside.The hound finally cracked the door open and walked inside, huffing with anger, until her eyes landed on Blitzo was wrapped up in at least five blankets and from under all of them, could be seen, visible shaking.” Blitz? Are you dead,” She asked and pulled his blankets off him. She visibly grimaced at the smell of sweat that coated him.

“ Oh fuck!! You idiot!! You’re sick!” She hissed and stepped back, before taking the wrapped blanket that were around him and pulling him up by them, like a sack.

“ Come on idiot. God you owe me a full bag of weed I hope you realize you idiot. And if you throw up I’m gutting you and sending you to your fling Owl.” Loona dragged the imp through the apartment and out the door, calling a cab to take them to the shitty downtown Imp Hospital, which was the only one that won’t let demons work there to make sure they were mistreated.

* * *

That morning Loona spent her off day staying in the hospital waiting room with Blitzø who was sweating as if it was boiling inside there and still coughing up a storm. 

She eyed him up in confusion at the sight of him sweating as if he was in a desert, even though she was wearing a thicker sweatshirt than he was.

“ Looneyyyy,” He whimpered as she groaned.” W-Why..why didja..bring me here?” He coughed and hacked into his sleeve. 

She barked at him, moving her tail from the splash zone. “ Because you're practically on the borderline of the Flu, you idiot.” She pointed out as he stared and rubbed his snout, groaning. As it was bright reddish now from his stuffed up nostrils.” I’m not risking getting it either, so we’re getting you checked and getting you meds before we go home.” She hissed as he nodded tiredly and flopped his tired head to the side.

“ Thanks Looneyyy...extra weed..t’night..” He muttered tiredly, patting her shoulder with a delusional laugh. “ Yeah yeah, whatever Blitz..” She rolled her eyes, yet surprisingly didn’t move Blitzo from his spot.

They walked out as Loona put his prescriptions in her notes to remember what to get him when she went to the shitty Imp store down the block. Blitzo trudged along with her, shivering and shaking like a sick puppy.“ You look like you just swam a mile in some river.” She joked looking down at him as he pouted and pulled his coat around him tighter.

“ N-not..ngh..Funny..” He hacked again into his arm.

“ Yeah yeah,” She opened the door for him.” I’m taking you home and calling your fling-bird-fucker to watch you while I get your prescription.”

“ Noooooo, he’ll try fucking meeee..” He coughed again.

She gripped her face and cussed silentl,”..fucking bitch-Look. Would it be better if I set ground rules??” She narrowed her eyes at him as he sniffled and nodded. 

Blitzo nodded, wiping his snout with his sleeve and coughing roughly.” Y-Yes.” 

“ I hate you.” She pushes the tiny imp to the beat up old looking cat and takes his phone and starts texting away. “ Alright done, you owe me big fucking time after this too, I hope you know.” She barked.

“ Okay okay..just get me home. I can’t feel anything,” Blitzo muttered in exhaustion.

“ Good. Now you’re gonna take your meds and stay on the couch while I go out and get my stash in the Pentagram.” She growled and turned on the car's ignision.

“ A nap does sound good actually..” He muttered.

“ It does.” She pulled out of the parking lot with a groan.

* * *

Loona and Blitzo drove through the crowded streets of IMP city, back to their shitty apartment, where she managed to scrounge up some old medicine for Blitzo to take while she was out.

While the hellhound was busy finding his medication, a knock was heard against her and Blitz apartment door as from behind it stood the tall, lanky, owl demon staring back at it; Prince Stolas. 

“ Oh Blitzy dear~ your..daughter dearest told me that you were sick and I wanted to see how you were doing, deary!” He hotter happily to the Imp as he heard nothing in reply, but only a groan from Blitzo.” Oh I’ll take it as a yes!” He tweeted and managed to open the door after finding the spare key he was informed of.” Blitzy, darling!” 

“ How’d ya get in?” Blitzo slurred with a cough, eyeing the large bird up and down.

“ Your daughter.”

“ Ohhhhh..” He groaned and flopped back on the couch. “ Well you seem down in the dumbs, aren’tcha?” Stolas hooted teasingly. 

“ I fell in a river up there.” 

“ Hm, interesting!” He nodded,” How long ago was it?” He tilted his head.

“ Uhhhhh..” Blitzo looked down guiltily.” Y-Ya know..” He stifled out a cough.   
  
“  _ Hmmmm _ ,” Stolas smirked and raised an eyebrow at him,” You  _ aren’t a good liar, Blitzy.”  _ _  
_

Blitzo groaned and clutched a blanket tightly around him.” Well! Don’t worry dear. While your daughter is out, I’ll make sure you are alright!” Stolas grinned with a tweet, eyeing the Imp up with a chuckle.

“  _ I’ll sneeze on you if you suck my dick _ ” Imp glared at him.   
  
“ Oh Blitzy!!” Stolas laughed,” I’m not, deary!!” He laughed again.” I can’t get sick right now with the Overlord summit coming up, so! I’ll be here to help you get better. And maybe as well be my date to the summit!” He chuckled to him.   
  
“ Whatever.” Blitzo coughed and rolled over, till Stolas began to fluff his pillow up. He shot his eye open.” _What are you doing_?”

“ Fluffing your pillow!” Stolas grins,” What? I have to take care of you from what your daughter told me.” He then went on to fix his blanket, but Blitzo pulled it tightly on him.” You don’t have to worry now, dear! I won’t do anything while you're sick now my dear. I’ve taken care of Via many times when she was a little,getting sick or molting her little wings!” He hooted in happiness,” So, I know a thing or two when it comes to taking care of sick ones.” He leaned down as the Imp stared at him with a smile.  
  
“ E-Em..Uh. Thanks.” He coughed with a nervous look before he rubbed at his neck.  
  
“ You’re welcome, Blitzy. But do you want anything to eat? Medicine works wonders with food as well!” He smiled and clapped his wing over his other one.  
  
“ I guess some soup..We have some.” He closed his eyes,” I think?”  
  
“ I’ll check then!” The large owl overlord got up with a smirk and walked around the couch where Blitzo was sitting.  
  
“ Uh..” He bit the side of his lip,” Stolas?” The owl hummed and looked back,” Um..thanks..I guess.” The Imp quickly spun around to hide his face as he focused on getting back to sleep.  
  
“ You’re welcome, Blitzy!”    



End file.
